


Sunbathing forever

by Cowboysarecool



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysarecool/pseuds/Cowboysarecool
Summary: Your life after the game with Taliaalso some other characters will be included and will include their romances also in the game i really wanted Jake and Rohan to get together so i put them together the story is mostly focused on Talia and you so don't worry :)





	Sunbathing forever

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with Talia so hard i couldn't not write something about her<3

"Shes gonna love you babes!" Talia exclaimed guiding you to her mother, who was standing happily near the front of the crowd.  
Before you get the chance to say anything, Talia's mom pulls you into a bear hug. You did get on pretty good with her, i'm glad she seems to like me.  
you thought thankfully. You knew she was a tad overprotective, maybe shes not grilling me cause she thinks Talia and I are meant to be. Thoughts like that get you all dreamy and wishful, almost didn't notice Gwen letting you go and giving Talia the same treatment you just received. You made brief eye contact with Talia before Gwen tackled her into a hug.

Soon all the islanders and their guest, parents friends etc. are escorted backstage even the dumped islanders are there. Although it felt a bit crowded with everyone's parents and friends there, you were just glad to be with Talia. "This is a little like your job, yeah?" you turned to Talia who's sitting on a counter, 

"what do you mean?" 

"cause you get to go backstage, and we did get paid."

"I guess that's true, except I don't end up with a amazing girlfriend at work." she winks at you.

You laugh happily snuggling into Talia's arms, "your such a melt"

A blissful time passes before Allegra interrupts the happiness, "Glad your happy an all, but did you guys even hear the text being announced?" She asked hand on her hips annoyed.

As much as you wanted to tell Allegra off you kept calm an asked what it said. 

Allegra read the text out again, "It's been a long journey islanders but it's time to say goodbye, you can exchange numbers with your fellow islanders if you want to remain friends. After that you'll be on your way home with your guest. Goodbye islanders have a safe journey."

Cherry wipes a tear. "I'm gonna miss you all." 

"The text said we can keep in touch, don't be sad Cherry we'll all come see each other!" Jake said happily, hugging Cherry.

Rohan looked a little forlorn seeing Jake embrace Cherry.

Before you had the chance to mention it Talia whispered to you, "Think he's hung up on Cherry?" her brows furrow with worry and concern.

You notice the way Rohan has been looking and acting towards Jake, and he did consider being with him, atleast from what you could tell. "Nah, I think he's into someone else. if you get what i mean." you add nodding your head toward Jake who's now sitting in between Cherry and Rohan. 

"Oh! i always had a feeling!" she whisper yelled excited with being right about her hunch.

"They would be cute, and I don't quite see him with Cherry." You nod still whispering to Talia.

"oi lets get everyone's numbers then!" Tim jumped up grinning.

"Sounds good!" you say standing up, handing your phone to Tim to put his number in it.

Eventually you all switched numbers even Allegra, of course her number is followed by a string of not so nice emojis.

Jen's phone beeps, "Guys that's me!" she said pulling out her phone.

"Gonna miss saying that every time a get a text." Mason states. 

"Alright here's what it says, It's time to leave ex islanders, you guest are already waiting in your rides, your names are on the side of the car that your supposed to be driven home in. Good luck everyone."

"So we cant even go home with our partner?" Allegra ask, annoyance practically dripping from her pores.

"None of us live together??" Rohan says questioning his own answer.

Before Allegra could speak you took the opportunity to cut in before something started.

"We're already making plans to see each other as a group soon after we get home. I think people would want to settle before and spend time with their families before having more fun. Plus we're gonna text each other the whole time." 

everyone else seemed to nod in agreement, Talia couldn't help but to get flustered at your words, she grabs your hand happily and pulls you down to the couch next to her.

"Lets meet up soon after we get home." She pulls you closer, I wanna show you some..things." She says looking at you suggestively. You smile cheekily at your girlfriend.

"Of course babe." you pull her into a kiss, "I'll miss you." you hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, babe!" You feel her smile into your collarbone, I could stay like this forever you thought to yourself.

"Hey.. not to break up a moment but everyone's ready." Levi says hints of worry in his voice. He's probably still a bit into me you thought feeling displeased that you have to go so soon.

"Oh alright. Shall we go babe?" you ask making a cheesy smile.

Talia smiles and nods in agreement, she reaches for your hand and you pull her up.

"Ooooh strong." Talia says as you jokingly flex. 

You hear fast but quiet footsteps, you turn back remembering Levi was still there.

He was looking away anxiously waiting, as the footsteps got closer Levi turned toward the open door. Tim poked his head in, "Guys quit grafting and lets get going."

"Sorry Big T!" you say walking out the backdoor with Talia's hand in yours.

Levi walked out fast, seemed like he was itching to get away. Big T was ahead of you two but not much farther, at least he wasn't trying to ditch you.

"I'll catch you guys at home, bye!" Tim quickly says running off to reach Jen before she gets in her Car. You laugh happily,

"Their good together." you smile linking arms with Talia.

"Not as good as us though." Talia beams feeling proud.

As you finally reached the cars you noticed everyone was already inside their cars except Erikah. 

Erikah walked fast towards you, "I'm gonna miss you so much! Your my best mate, promise to meet up soon?" she looks up to you with pleasing eyes.

"Of course! Your my best mate too! Can't separate us!" You smile at her and she pulls you into a hug.

"Alright, I'll miss you guys, you both really deserved to win I'm glad you did." She turns to Talia when she says this.

Talia smiles warmly, 'Thanks Erikah, That means a lot, I'm glad my girlfriends best mate likes me." Talia adds truly just happy to say your her girlfriend once more.

A car horn beeps. "That's me, I have to go. Bye guys." Erikah walks off and gets into a silver jeep.

"Guess it's just us now." You smile sadly already missing the tall toned woman who stood before you.

"I'll text you don't worry!" Talia reassures you.

You smile as Talia pulls you into a passionate kiss.

The kiss ends after what feels like eternity, though you wish it never had to end. 

"I Love You." Talia says waiting for your response.

"I Love You Too!!" You say happily pulling her into another kiss.

"Hey we cant go until everyone is in their rides!" Reese calls out. 

"Oh sorry!" you say to happy to feel embarrassed about holding everyone up.

Talia walks you to your car and gives you a quick peck on the lips as she opens your car door. "I've said it once I'll say it again, I Love You, Babe. Talia says one last time before shutting the door and walking to her car.

You roll down your window and call out to Talia "I Love You too!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making another chapter soon!! :))


End file.
